Skuld
Skuld is one of the three most famous Norns within Asgard due to the duty that her and her sisters, Urðr and Verðandi, share, which is to come out from a hall standing at the Well of Urðr, also known as the Well of Fate, and they then draw water from said well, take the sand that lies around it, and pour both over the Yggdrasill tree so that its branches will not rot. Skuld is said to possess the greatest talent in the blade among the Valkyrie and her fellow Norns, and as such, she is known as the "Norn's Sword Ace" due to this. It was because of this talent, that her potential makes her one of the strongest Valkyrie, however, due to the duty that she and her two other sisters share, which takes up much of her time, Skuld has yet to realize her full strength and potential. Appearance The physically smallest of her two sisters, Skuld possesses a fair skin tone which is thought to be very beautiful and well-maintained among her fellow Valkyrie. Coupled with her golden hair, which is tied finely at the sides with two long bangs going down past her shoulders and her sapphire blue eyes with teal pupils in the shape of a serpents', her beautiful and brave-looking face drives awe into those looking upon her - until her cold and dignified, though a bit arrogant, voice is heard. She wears silver white armor and a helmet, with wings stretching out to the side with eight total holes drilled into the front of the helmet, four on the left and four on the right, with similar wings stretching out from her boots. The armor, however, only covers her chest, back, shoulders, and waist, leaving the rest of her unprotected. Underneath her armor, she wears blue green clothing and silver armored boots. It is to be noted, however, that her sclera are a light shade of blue. This is theorized to be because of the Divine blood flowing through her veins, which is said to be more potent than other Valkyrie. Personality Though Skuld comes off as being kind, due to her constant smile, she is actually the most cold-hearted out of her sisters. With a cold and dignified tone of voice, as if she was some sort of nobility, she can easily be seen as arrogant and conceited - however, she respects the strength and wishes of any warrior, no matter who they are or how they act. This is easily seen when she is unfazed by Freed's taunts and repulsive way of speaking, and instead compliments his skill with the blade. A brave individual, who will not back down once a fight begins, Skuld could be said to be the "greatest warrior among the Valkyrie" due to her inability to give up. However, this can be used against her by goading her into a fight. This is used against her first when Ravel suggests that a warrior like herself could defeat Freed easily - but if Freed would have some prep time, the fight could go either way. Even when her sisters warned her against this, she accepted Ravel's condition to postpone her fight with Freed, ultimately, sealing her defeat. After meeting Alice Belial for the first time, it can be said that Skuld took an immediate liking to the smaller girl, as she was not creeped out by discovering Alice's interest in torture. As for why Skuld took a liking to her, none can say for sure. Whatever the case may be, Skuld positioned herself into being Alice's unwavering and top bodyguard to the point that her fellow peerage members gave her the nickname: "Wonderland Knight" due to her always sticking close to Alice, even at night. History Skuld, the youngest of the main Norn trio who carry one of the most important tasks in Asgard, has the strangest background among the three. While impossible to know who the three parents are, Skuld obviously possessed a more potent amount of Divine blood flowing through her veins. This has led to speculation towards who Skuld's parents were - however, at the same time that Skuld received this treatment, her other two sisters did not. This was because they were not truly related, thus, there was no way for them to carry the same parents. Skuld's potential was weighed heavier than those two combined, however, Skuld was made unaware of this. She truly believed that she and her two older sisters had the same parents; that they were cut from the same cloth and were truly equal. Unaware of this, her ignorance would affect the mindset of Urðr and Verðandi, who sought to figure out the mystery of Skuld's birth, more so than anyone else. After learning of this, they began to treat Skuld different, though not in a negative way. They began to give her special treatment, as if she was someone incredibly important. In the back of their heads, they knew this was wrong. But they simply could not help themselves. Seeing this, Skuld slowly began to grow more arrogant and dignified, leading her to be more cold-hearted than her two sisters. This was all due to the treatment she had been given. However, regardless of this, if there was one thing she could take pride in, it was her swordsmanship. Over the hundreds of years that she has been alive, it has grown to such an extent that even Odin, the All-Father, rewarded her generously with her own blade; Skofnung. The blade boosted her own ego, however, it also made her incredibly confident. However, this confidence also caused her to become lonely. With no reason as to explain why, Skuld began to distance herself from her own sisters and friends. However, this all changed the day two reincarnated Devils showed up at Asgard... Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power - Due to being a powerful individual when she was reincarnated, Skuld came to possess a large amount of demonic power because of this. With her skill as a Magician, her demonic power is well used. Immense Strength - As a Valkyrie and one of the Norn, Skuld already possessed great strength - however, after becoming a reincarnated Devil, her strength had greatly improved. Her strength is at the level that she could be mistaken for a High-class Rook, or even stronger than one. Her great strength causes others to believe that she was reincarnated with the Rook Evil Piece - even though it was the Pawn. Enhanced Speed - As a Valkyrie and one of the Norn, Skuld already possessed great speed - however, after becoming a reincarnated Devil, her speed had substantially improved. Though not quite at the level of a High-class Knight, she is still immensely fast that it would be mistaken that she was reincarnated with the Knight Evil Piece - even though it was the Pawn. Enhanced Durability - As a Valkyrie and one of the Norn, Skuld already possessed a rather durable body - however, after becoming a reincarnated Devil, her ability to take hits improved substantially. Though not quite at the level of a High-class Rook, her body is still incredibly tough, to the point one might wonder if she was actually a Rook. Enhanced Senses - As a Devil, her senses are definitely of a different level than what they were previously when she was a Valkyrie. *'Nightvision': As a Devil, she can naturally see in the dark as long as there is a small source of light nearby. High Intelligence - As a Valkyrie who has been taught how to calculate equations and formulas since a young age, Skuld is naturally intelligent, however, this is only in anything related to mathematics and the such. She can figure out any value of numbers in seconds using incredibly complicated equations, but she can't figure out how to read a complicated map, for example. Above-Average Magician - As a Valkyrie, she was trained in how to cast spells using equations and formulas. This allows her to use high-level spells with a bit of prep time. However, her higher skill in certain spells causes her to be able to activate them near instantly. *'Clairvoyance': Skuld's greatest spell. It allows her to take a peep into the future of only up to three seconds, however, she can do so near instantaneously and from any perspective that she desires. Thanks to her demonic power, she can now see up to five seconds into the future **However, a downside to this, is that if she uses it too much, she can easily become dizzy and nauseous, to the point that she would clutch her stomach and try to swallow back vomit. She has been witnessed throwing up one multiple occasions after using it three times consecutively. *'Magic Shield': Skuld can put together a powerful shield made out of her magic by using equations and formulas at a high speed. Thanks to her demonic power, the shield can be made even more durable and at a faster pace than when she was a Valkyrie. *'Levitation': Skuld can calculate equations and formulas which can allow her the ability to fly, for a time. Flight - As a Valkyrie, she possessed the ability to levitate using magic, however, as a Devil, she can simply fly with her bat-like wings, though her skill in it is quite low. As such, she rather flies without her wings, even though she likes how they feel flapping in the wind. Master Swordswoman - As one of the Norn and a Valkyrie, she is said to possess the most talent in the blade among them, to such an extent, that Odin personally gave her Skofnung to better equip herself in case of attack. Her training in the blade is mostly self-taught, leaving no sense of style in her attack patterns, which can confuse other practitioners of the sword due to them being taught a specific style. However, it is to be noted, that her style of fighting leave no wasted movements and her swings are filled to the brim with explosive power, that when used right, could cleanly cut through a limb even with a blunt blade. Expert Technician-type Fighter - Skuld trains relentlessly in all areas that she can when she has the time - be it physically or magically. She is a well-rounded fighter, though it is obvious that she is best suited for close-quarter-combat with her sword. However, even with her talent focusing towards the blade, she does not give up training in other areas - such as how to combat becoming nauseous so that she can improve the time that she can see into the future with her Clairvoyance. Terrible Gambler - Skuld is a horrible gambler, to the point that she has amassed such a large debt, that when it was placed into the hands of Diehauser Belial, the champion of the Rating Games, his first thought was that he must've been dreaming. Sadly, this was not the case. His nights are usually spent wanting to cry now. * When Skuld goes out to gamble, she always, without fail, wastes all of the money she has on her within the first five minutes being in any casino - even if it was completely empty. Afterwards, she borrows money to try and "make up the lost". This attempt always fails. Rince. Repeat. And after several hundred years, an amazingly large debt has been created. Never give Skuld access to your money; not if you want to spend more than twenty times you'll ever make in your life in debt, that is. * Her pitiful skills in gambling has earned her the nickname "Worst Gambler in Existence" among those who frequent the casinos in Asgard. Promotion - Since Skuld was reincarnated into a Devil with the "Pawn" Evil Piece, she is able to "Promote" into a Queen, Knight, Rook, and Bishop, either by breaking into enemy territory, or under orders from her King. Above-Average Divinity - As a Valkyrie, Skuld is considered a Half-God, and as such, she possesses a high amount of divine power within her body. She is considered to be more "Divine" due to her divine blood being more potent than the average Valkyrie. However, her two sisters aren't the same, as they possess the average amount of Divinity that any Valkyrie should. Though Skuld is unsure as to why, she does not question it, and simply dismisses it. Equipment ' ' Skofnung Also known as the "Demonic Sapphire Sword", Skofnung is a Demon Sword in Norse mythology, which was once wielded by the Danish King, Hrólfr Kraki. Skofnung was renowned for its vastly superior sharpness and hardness, which was said to be greater than that of any blade, as well as being imbued with the spirits of the Danish King's twelve faithful berserker bodyguards, giving it massive amounts of power as well. Though it is said that the sword must not be drawn in the presence of women and that its hilt must not touch the sunlight, these are but superstitions. It possesses a curse that causes any injury inflicted by this blade, to not heal - unless the one damaged by it touches the stone in its hilt, then, the healing process may begin. It is a long sword possessing a thin blade, with a flat, black crossguard. A dark blue gem rests in the middle of the crossguard, just before the blade. An interesting fact about the blade, is that the further along you go down it to the point, the darker it gets. However, in the sunlight, you can hardly tell the difference, and the darker it gets, this fact gets more obvious. In complete darkness, the sword glows a pale sapphire blue, so it can act as a small light source. Trivia *Skuld's appearance is based off of Skuld from Sword Art Online, an NPC. **Skofnung is from the same series, and is simply called the "Blue Long Sword" due to not getting a name, which was wielded by Kirito, before he replaced it with Excalibur. *Skuld's name possibly means either "debt" or "future". *Norns are female beings which rule over the destiny of gods and men; similar to the Fates in European polytheism. *Skuld has also amassed a massive debt in her life, which has been passed down onto Alice Belial due to becoming Skuld's master... who passed it onto her dearest father, Lord Belial... who passed it onto Diehauser Belial who cannot help but face palm in pain and slowly pay it off. **Skuld managed to amass her debt due to her gambling addiction - she believes that gambling is like fighting, thus, every chance she gets, she goes for it... usually for disastrous effects. *Skuld's theme is "Dragon Heart" the main theme in the anime Seiken Tsukai no World Break. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Valkyries